


Too Quiet

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [1]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Campbell being adorable, Campbell is 19, Clothes swap, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Slight Smut, Soft Masters, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: "What goes on in that head of yours Campbell?"
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Kudos: 5





	Too Quiet

Masters was sitting in his study, finishing up some notes from the day when he noticed he hadn't heard Campbell in a while. That is something for concern. "Campbell!" He calls out, putting his pen down and leaving the study. What he found when he entered the bedroom made him wish he had a camera. "Look! I'm you." Campbell smiles, waving his arms around, dressed in Bill's suit with the suspenders fallen to his hips. He wags a finger at Bill, seeming to be mimicking something that he saw before. "What goes on in that head of yours Campbell?" Bill asks, moving to touch his chest, fingers playing with the untied bow-tie. "Uh I got all tangled up trying to do it up." He tells Bill, who grabs both ends and ties it for him. "I think I prefer my baggy tops and jeans though, this is very uncomfortable." He tugs at the collar. “You do look quite handsome all dressed up like this.” Bill tells him, watching Campbell shuffle around in trousers too big for him. “But.” He pauses, brushing his fingers over the newly tied bow-tie. “I think I know an outfit we both like.” He winks, pulling at the bow-tie and undoing it. 

“Wait, I thought you said an outfit? You haven’t got any new clothes.” Campbell asks, confused as Bill starts to trail his fingers down Campbell’s now unbuttoned shirt. “Well I was thinking more of a birthday suit look.” This seems to confuse Campbell more. “I’ve never worn a suit on my birthday.” Bill leans forward, kissing Campbell. He moves his hands onto Bill’s shoulders, moving closer to him. One of Bill’s hands sneaks to rest on Campbell’s chest, pushing the shirt off of him before moving away from the kiss. “That was nice.” Campbell whispers looking to how he was now shirtless whilst Bill was in all his clothes. He moves a hand to toy with the top button of Masters’ shirt. “I’m not finished yet.” Bill tells Campbell, moving the boy’s hand down and towards his own trousers. He takes the hint, unbuttoning the trousers and pulling down the zip before stepping out of them carefully. “Look at you.” Bill praises, ridding the gap between them once again. “Not yet.” He says, catching Campbell’s wandering hands. Bill moves to kiss at Campbell’s neck, the boy lifting his head up to give him more area. 

Bill walks backwards, leading Campbell backwards towards the bed, his knees hitting the mattress as he sits down. “Shuffle back.” He tells the other, Campbell doing so until he is sat against the backboard of the bed. Masters moves over Campbell, kissing him again, hand resting on the boy’s shoulder whilst he moves one of his hands to Master’s hip. He pulls at the fabric almost in annoyance that it was still in the way. The hand tiptoes to the button, undoing it before sliding the zip down. “Campbell.” Masters warns, watching the boy’s expression. “I want to.” He tugs the fabric down. “Campbell.” Masters says again, sitting back on his knees to look at him properly. “Please Bill. I want to.” Bill stands up off of the bed and Campbell lets out a whine, disappointed before he sees Bill step out of his trousers before starting to unbutton his shirt. “Let me do it.” Campbell suggests Bill smirks before moving back to his Campbell. Campbell’s lips are on Bill’s again quickly, his hands continuing to move down the shirt until it is open fully. “I really am ready Bill.” He reassures before pushing the shirt off of the other man. 

“Come here.” Bill says, now sat where Campbell was previously. He beckons the boy over, who happily shuffles over and in front of Bill. “Are you sure?” Bill checks, the boy’s smile confirming his worries. “Alright then.” Bill’s voice is steady and sure. Campbell’s eye’s flick down as Bill pulls his briefs down. He lifts the boy’s chin up with his finger. “I want to.” His eyes move down again and he licks his lips. “You don’t have to.” Bill makes sure that the other is completely sure of what he was doing. “I want to.” Campbell says again, shuffling back so he could lean over properly. “Ah, Campbell.” Bill moans, hand slipping into the boy’s locks. Campbell says something but it is muffled making Bill chuckle slightly. “You know I can’t hear what you are saying when your mouth is full.” He says, stroking his hair. Campbell hums a little, starting to move up and down. Bill’s head hits the wall behind him as his eyes close. “Okay, okay.” Bill lifts Campbell’s head, he looks confused, licking his lips once more. 

“Slowly, it’ll hurt a little okay.” Bill says, Campbell was now hovering over his lap, holding onto the man’s shoulders. Campbell moves down slowly, lips quivering a little. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Bill encourages, pecking kisses at the boy’s face and neck. “Campbell, you okay?” He nods, leaning to rest his head in Bill’s neck as he moves all the way down. Bill hugs his Campbell, rubbing a hand up down his back. “You ready?” Bill asks, wanting Campbell to be in the lead of this. Campbell takes a shaky breath before nodding into Bill’s neck. The man’s hands move to his hips as he sits back up. “Kiss me please.” Campbell asks as he starts to move slowly. Bill leans forward, catching Campbell’s lips, holding him and keeping him in his own mind. Campbell’s lips waver, a small gasp escapes them as he hits the right spot. “That’s it. You’re okay.” Bill whispers encouragement, helping him out. “Feels good.” Campbell whispers right next to Bill’s ear. “Yeah?” Bill responds with a smile.


End file.
